The Pawlight Zone
by Whiskers Duo
Summary: "Only a few Zootopians really understand the concept of infinity. Officer Judy Hopps once said that anything is possible in Zootopia, but it really isn't as simple as it sounds. Similarly, anything can happen at infinity but beware of the consequences. Welcome to The Pawlight Zone!" Happy Halloween! PS: Sap Ian is a character I created. More info on him on my DeviantArt page.
1. Chapter 1

October 31, 2017

8:00pm

Department of Experimental and Exploratory Research (DEER) facility

* * *

Officer Sap Ian of Precinct 8 for the Zootopia Police Department (ZPD) grumbled as he flipped through the security manual. It was October 31st, Halloween, and almost every ZPD officer was attending the annual ZPD Halloween Masquerade Ball in downtown Zootopia. Instead of enjoying the festivities, he drew the short straw and he was now stuck at the guard station at the entrance for the ZPD's Department of Experimental and Exploratory Research (DEER) facility.

Although he was familiar with some of the research that goes around in the ZPD, the DEER facility was completely new to him. It was highly secretive and all the most ground-breaking research was conducted there. To Sap, it was all mumbo-jumbo and he didn't have the time or interest to completely delve into the details.

Sap closed the manual and looked at his watch. He finished reading the manual the seventh time and he was certain that it was at least past midnight.

"8:35pm…" he mumbled as he got up to get a cup of tea at the nearby kitchen. It was going to be a long night, especially since who in the world would want to break in to a research facility on Halloween? Nevertheless, protocols were absolute and Sap had no choice.

 _ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS AT LABORATORY Z!_

With a cup of hot tea in one hand, Sap quickly ran back to the security desk and looked at the camera feeds. There was no one on any of the monitors. _Odd_ , thought Sap. _False alarm?_ The security guard he replaced did mention that the security system was a bit ancient. Apparently, all the funding went to research and not much towards security.

"Well, I might as well take a look," Sap said to himself as he pulled out his torch.

This was the first time Sap went down to the laboratories at the DEER facility. Laboratory Z was located in the basement and based on his brief orientation with the previous security guard, Laboratory Z was the area reserved for the most important research. Something about space generators and zoobidium smashers. Admittedly, the way the guard described it piqued Sap's interest. A part of him wanted to know what was going on in there and now was the best time.

He slid the security access card on the door lock for Laboratory Z. The lock beeped approvingly and the metallic doors slid open for Sap. The room was dark and even the light from the hallway did not illuminate anything.

 _Strange…_ Sap thought to himself. Usually the lights come on when the doors slide open for a worker. He tried flicking the nearby light switches. Nothing. He turned on his torch and began his first scan of the room. In the center was a giant metallic rectangle connected to a bunch of computers and generators. Whatever was being researched at Laboratory Z, this structure was certainly involved.

 _CLACK!_

Sap's heart jumped as he reflexively turned his torch to the sound. Once he saw who caused it, he immediately relaxed. This was just a Halloween prank and he fell for it.

"Ha, ha," Sap sarcastically laughed. "I should have known it was you trying to scare me. How did you get in here by the wa…?" Before Sap could finish, he felt a large blow to the back of his head and the whole world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

October 31, 2017

9:10pm

ZPD's Annual Masquerade Ball

* * *

Officer Nick Wilde looked at his watch and was worried. Officer Judy Hopps was unusually late and he had not received a call from her. He tried calling her, but there was no signal on her end.

 _Where are you Carrots?_ Nick thought. He was dressed up in a stunning tuxedo and wore a white mask that only covered half of his face. When he said he was going to be the phantom from the classical musical _Phantom of the Zoopra_ , Judy joked that she would dress as the beautiful rabbit trapped in the Phantom's dungeon. Nick did not know Judy was serious until he saw a picture of her in the costume. His heart immediately beat faster and his paws were wet at the sight of the bunny in the red dress. He liked Judy but as friends. He feared a much-closer relationship would be inappropriate and may make their work at the ZPD more difficult. He just wasn't sure if Judy thought the same way.

The party was almost over and Judy was still not here. Nick's fellow officers were slow dancing to the music while Clawhauser was still at the dessert buffet. As Nick sighed, a familiar voice greeted him. "Hello handsome," Judy said to him. Nick looked up and saw the most stunning bunny in a glittery red dress. Even though Judy had a masquerade mask on, Nick knew it was Judy because of her lovely amethyst eyes. He tugged on his collar as the room started to get hot.

"Sorry I'm late," Judy said. "Traffic was really bad because of the thunderstorm. You won't believe it."

"No worries," Nick replied. "I'm just glad you are here. I was extremely worried about you."

" _Really?_ " Judy teased with squinted eyes and a smile. Her ruse worked as Nick stumbled for a rebuttal. His mouth was open but he could not say anything. Judy grabbed Nick's paws. "Come on," she said. "Let's dance."

Judy and Nick slowly walked to the dancefloor and got into position for the slow dance. Their fellow officers blew whistles and heckled Nick, who immediately turned red in the face. He regretted telling Judy that he was going as the Phantom, but that regret immediately subsided as they started to dance. He held on to her waist and their heads leaned on each other. Even though ZPD officers continued to whistle, the only thing Nick could feel was the music from the band and Judy's warmth from her body.

Nick felt he was no longer in the venue and that he and Judy were floating on a cloud by themselves. Judy smiled and they moved closer until they both felt the soothing warmth of their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

October 31, 2017

10:45pm

Room 13 – Zootopia Summerhill Suites

* * *

Judy checked into the room and Nick followed right behind her. When they left the party, the storm had not stopped and actually got worst. The two felt that travelling would be unsafe and that it would be better to stay in a hotel room.

Judy giggled as she removed her masquerade mask and went into the bathroom. Nick's heart was beating so fast that he thought he would faint. He smiled as he took off his own mask and began to take off his suit and dress shirt, revealing a bare chest. This would be an interesting night.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Nick took out his smartphone and looked at the caller display.

* * *

Judy Hopps

Swipe left to ignore. Swipe right to answer.

* * *

 _Wait. What?_ Nick thought to himself. Why would she call him when they were so close to each other? Nick thought about it and smiled when he figured out the only logical reason. Judy just wanted to toy with him while she was changing in the bathroom. In this case, he would play along.

He swiped to answer the call and slyly said, "Ready for _Wilde_ times Carrots?"

"Err… Nick?" Judy answered with a hint of confusion. Nick never acted this way before. "Are you okay? You must have drank too much ginger-ale at the masquerade party."

"Perhaps," Nick slyly said as he laid himself on the bed. "But so did you, you naughty bunny."

Judy's face made a disgusted and confused glance. "What on earth are you talking about?" Judy said. "I didn't go to the dance."

Nick quickly propped himself up and changed his voice back to seriousness. "Err, what do you mean?" he asked. _She didn't go to the dance?_

" _Sigh…_ You really need to go easy on the ginger ale. Anyways, I'm calling to say sorry."

Nick started to become worried. His heartbeat was just as fast as before, but this time it was due to something else. "Err, about what?"

Judy started to lose her patience. "For missing the party you dumb fox! The storm was really bad where I live and I couldn't leave safely. I'm tried calling you earlier, but the thunderstorm disabled one of the cell towers and I couldn't call you until now."

Nick slowly turned his head to the bathroom door with his eyes wide open. He could still hear Judy moving around. The sound of a zipper starting to become undone now seemed less satisfying after what he heard over the phone.

"Listen," the Judy on the phone continued. "I knew how much you wanted to go as some sort of phantom and I just felt bad that I left you. I'm really sorry."

Nick returned his attention to his smartphone. He closed his eyes, swallowed and asked the dreaded question that he was avoiding. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at home. I never left," Judy answered. "Why?"

" _Oooohhh Nickkkkk…_ "

Nick turned his head back to the bathroom.

" _I need some help getting undressed… Can you help me?"_

"Who's that? Are you with someone Nick?" asked the Judy on the phone.

"I got to go Judy," Nick whispered into his smartphone. "I will call you later. Lock the doors and stay put! Don't let anyone in."

"Nick, what's goin…"

Nick hung up and quickly got dressed. He didn't have time to explain or button his shirt as he just wanted to leave the room as soon as possible.

"Nick? Are you still there?" Judy said from the bathroom. "The door is unlocked and I really could use a paw here. My dress is really stuck!"

"Just a minute Carrots!" Nick yelled. He had to find an excuse, any excuse, but his mind was still processing all the information. How could Judy be in two places at once? What was going on?

No, now was not the time for questions. He had to escape and an idea finally came to his head. Nick knocked on the wood of the bedside table. "What's that?" he cried. "There is someone at the door! I'll get it. I don't want anyone to disturb our time together, if you know what I mean." He quickly opened the door and ran as fast as he could.

"Nick? Sweetie?" Judy asked as she opened the bathroom door slowly. She was still wearing the same red dress from the dance, but her lovely demeanor suddenly turned cold. She tossed the tranquilizer syringe she was holding behind her back on to the bed. She took out her smartphone and dialed. "Hello? Yes, it's me. He got away. Your turn."


	4. Chapter 4

October 31, 2017

11:00pm

Judy Hopps' Apartment

* * *

Judy hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket. She was in her yellow pajamas ready to go to bed, but ever since Nick abruptly ended the phone conversation, Judy couldn't sleep. While in bed, emotions including confused, worried and upset plagued her consciousness. Nick never acted this way before. Was Nick attracted to her and did he wanted their friendship to be more than just being friends?

 _No,_ Judy thought to herself as she rolled over in bed. _That doesn't make sense. Why would Nick go from friend to overly-sick lover at a snap?_

The more Judy thought about it, the more Judy was convinced. They did hang out with each other, but it was more on the friendship level. Nothing romantic and definitely not what Nick was suggesting over the phone.

 _Perhaps that dumb fox drank too much at the party and just had too much fun._ Judy thought with a frown. She told him on numerous occasions to not drink so much ginger ale and root beer. Now, he embarrassed himself and her in front on their colleagues. _He probably didn't know what he was saying or doing._ However, Judy eventually dismissed this option as she felt that Nick was coherent near the end of the phone conversation. His order of staying put sounded more of a concerned friend than a party animal who drank too much ginger ale.

 _Nick?_ Judy thought. _What did you get yourself into?_

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The sound frightened Judy. She slowly moved towards the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me Carrots! Open up!"

Judy unlocked the door and let a soaking wet Nick in. She tossed him a towel so that he could dry himself and not get the floor to her apartment all wet. He took off the same suit he wore at the dance and tossed it on the ground. Judy gave him a glance, but ultimately didn't mind. She was used to his childish behaviour.

"Thanks," Nick said, as he proceeded to dry his fur with the towel. "I came here as soon as I can."

"What's going on?" Judy immediately asked. She had no time for fun and games. If Nick was in trouble, he should just say it and not beat around the bush.

Nick sighed as he prepared himself to explain what happened. "I saw someone at the dance who looked, sounded exactly like you. She had the same eye colour, wore the same dress as the one you showed me."

"But it wasn't me…" Judy commented. "And before you ask, no, I don't have a twin."

"Rats, then I don't know what's going on. I don't even know who to trust!"

Judy understood what Nick meant. If there was a doppelganger of her roaming around Zootopia, there could be others and they may not be as friendly as the doppelganger Judy. They had to be careful. "We could go to Sap," Judy finally said. "We can always trust him."

"That's a great idea," Nick said, "but I didn't see him at the dance. He could be anywhere."

Judy gave a Nick a glance and said, "He's working at the DEER facility filling in for a security officer there. His shift does not end until the morning so he's most likely still there. Pour guy. He's probably bored out of his mind."

Judy walked to her closet and after realizing that Nick was still there, asked, "Do you mind leaving? I need to change into my ZPD uniform. Not going out in the bad weather in my pajamas."

"Oh, of course. Sorry," Nick said as he left the room and waited on the other side.

Judy locked the door and began to change. She looked out the window and saw that the thunderstorm had not stop. A flash of lightning appeared and the subsequent thunder pierced the silence of the night.

"You know," Judy heard Nick say behind the door. "I must admit that the bunny I saw at the dance was pretty cute. With the dress and all that."

 _Cute?_ Judy thought as her ears stood on its end. "What do you mean?" she probed to get further details.

"She was just adorable and cuddly. I hate to admit it because it's embarrassing, but I sort of fell in love with her. I mean, you're pretty cute too. Not saying that I would fall in love with you since I know that we're just friends. Heh, heh. You know what I mean right? Err, yah I know how wrong all of this sounds and I'm sorry if this sounds weird and makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No, don't be. I understand what you mean," Judy said as she quietly opened the window. "She must have been really gorgeous and her makeup, playfulness and perfume probably overwhelmed you. By the way, I never wear perfume so you know it's not me."

"Ha ha," Nick said through the door. "Interesting. I will remember that next time. Are you almost done in there? Judy?"

Nick knocked on the door and knew something was suspicious when no one replied. He called Judy's name a few more times but only got the sound of wind. Nick took out a key that Judy gave him earlier and unlocked the door. He bashed the door open and only an open window greeted him. He angrily threw the tranquilizer syringe on to the floor. Just like Judy, he also failed. He picked up his smartphone and dialed. "She's on to me. We got to move fast."


	5. Chapter 5

October 31, 2017

11:20 pm

On route to Judy's Apartment

* * *

Nick ran as fast as he could despite being slowed down by the rain and his completely drenched suit. When he arrived at Judy's apartment, his heart sank at the sight of the opened door. He inched closer to the entrance and jumped into the room, preparing to tackle any intruder. When he realized that no was at home, he adjusted himself and examined the room by the entrance, as he didn't want to drip water all over Judy's belongings. Nick's attention eventually gravitated towards the towel on the desk and walked towards it.

 _I'm sure Judy wouldn't mind if I use this towel and dry myse…_ Nick stopped mid-thought as he examined the towel closer. The towel was already damp and traces of orange fur could be seen on the absorbent fibres. He raised his arm next to it and compared the orange strands. His fur was a perfect match.

 _Oh no…_ Nick thought. He realized that there was another Nick and this one beat him to Judy. _If he lays a paw on her…_

CLASH!

The thunder caught Nick by surprise and directed his attention to the open window. Nick blew a sigh of relief as the window suggested that Judy had realized something was strange about the other Nick and escaped into the night. Why else would Judy open the window on a dark and stormy night?

 _Ring! Ring!_

Nick took out his smartphone and read the incoming text. His worst fears were finally put to rest.

 _Meet me at DEER Facility. Staff entrance by side. – JH_

* * *

October 31, 2017

11:30 pm

DEER Facility

* * *

Nick ran to the entrance of the DEER Facility and didn't stop until he was inside. The rain kept increasing and the umbrella he borrowed from Judy's apartment was too small for him. The room he was currently in was dark and he could barely see what was in front in him despite having good night-vision as a fox.

Nick began to wipe the water off himself with the towel he took from Judy's apartment, but he stopped short when he heard a distant rumbling. His heart rate immediately skyrocketed and he began to breathe more deeply. He took out his phone and turned on the torch. He scanned the area he was currently in and realized that he was in the staff lounge, but Judy was nowhere in sight. The rumbling sound grew louder and he tried his best to shine the light to the direction of the sound, but all he illuminated was empty space.

Nick wanted to run, but his body was frozen stiff. Beads of sweat trickled down and he was about to pass out. The sound got louder and he was eventually able to determine that the sound came from the ceiling air ducts. Someone was creeping above him! He shined his torch to the ceiling, but it was too late.

"GAHHHH! HELP!" Nick cried uselessly as the creature tackled him. Nick tried to fight back but the creature was strong and ultimately pinned Nick to the ground. He could feel a foot on his back and a paw holding down his face to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the creature cried as though she was in no mood for games.

 _Wait a second… I know that voice,_ Nick thought. He quickly yelled, "Judy! It's me Nick!"

"Nice try _Nick_! The fake Nick would certainly say that" Judy yelled back. She increased her force on Nick and crushed Nick even further on the ground. He started to suffocate and could not breathe.

Nick had to quickly find a way to prove it was really him. He had to say something that only the real Nick would say. "No! It's really me! You _dumb bunny!_ "

Judy let the words sink in and eased the force she was applying onto Nick's back. However, she was not completely convinced until she took out Nick's phone and read the text that she had sent him. It was the same text and the time stamp indicated that he received it moments after she sent it. She eased her grip and stepped aside to allow Nick to get up. "Sorry Nick," Judy said. "I had to be sur…"

Before she could finish, Nick tackled Judy to the ground. This time, it was Judy who was pinned with her face on the floor. Judy could not believe this Nick tricked her into a false sense of security!

"My turn!" Nick cried as he tried his best to hold down a squirming Judy. "How do I know you are the real Judy?"

"Because you are a _sly fox_ and I'm just a _dumb bunny_ ," she said. She no longer felt Nick's grip and picked herself up.

As she dusted herself off, Nick apologized. "Sorry, I also had to make sure. I don't want to be hustled twice in one night, especially from a _dumb bunny_."

Judy gave Nick a smirk and knew she had the real Nick based on his dry sense of humour. "Let's go," she said. "We got to find Sap behind the other us finds him."

Judy and Nick entered the front guard station and saw an empty chair at the desk. The desk was scattered with papers and a cup of tea was on top of the security manual.

"Rats!" Nick cursed. "We just missed him."

Judy walked to the desk for a closer examination. She did not believe Sap would just leave his post even if this security assignment was the most boring task he undertook. She felt the cup that contained Sap's tea and gave it a sniff. Earl grey, Sap's favourite, but more importantly, the cup was cold. Sap must have been gone for a while. Judy hoped he was okay, but the evidence on the desk suggested otherwise. She analyzed the locked display case and saw that only one key card was missing.

"No, something happened," Judy commented. "He didn't take a sip of his tea and it was out for so long that it is now cold. All the key cards are here, except for this one. He must have suspected something and went to investigate. Let's go."

"Where to?" Nick asked with some apprehension.

"To Laboratory Z."


	6. Chapter 6

October 31, 2017

11:45 pm

DEER Facility – Laboratory Z

* * *

Judy and Nick walked carefully downed the flight of stairs to the bottom floor of the DEER Facility. Once they reached the bottom of the floor, Judy had to turn on her torch on smartphone, as the floor was completely dark. The light would reveal their location, but it was certainly better than walking blindly through hallways and laboratories that could house anything. Nevertheless, Judy and Nick walked slowly to ensure that they did not make any noises and that no one was following them. They walked to the end of hallway and finally saw the entrance to Laboratory Z.

"Strange," Nick said. "This is the only laboratory with the doors open. Every other laboratory is closed shut." He walked closer to the door and examined it. As he expected, the doors were jammed opened and the automatic locks and motors to shut the door were broken beyond repair. The crowbar stuck within the gigantic metal door hinge confirmed his suspicions.

"Better be careful Carrots," Nick continued. "Whoever did this would likely return and I don't want to be here when that happens."

Judy nodded in agreement and began to look for clues that would help locate Sap. She knew Sap had to be in here since there was only one main hallway on the bottom floor. The fact that they did not see Sap on their journey to Laboratory Z could only mean that Sap was still in the laboratory. Judy looked around the laboratory. Nothing.

"Hmm, I wonder what this giant metal structure in the centre does?" Nick said. He couldn't help looking at it and was attempted to walk through it.

"Nick, you're supposed to help me find Sap," Judy said. She turned her head to Nick and her heart immediately jumped out. "Nick! What are you doing!"

Nick put one-step forward and was about to walk through the metal frame. Judy cried out and ran as fast as she could to stop him, but it was too late. Nick had pass through and his body started to convulse uncontrollably.

"NOO! NICK!" Judy cried as she ran to his body. As she hugged it, she heard a snicker. "See, I told you bunnies get too emotional."

Judy looked up and saw Nick trying his best to hide his laughter. She was not amused. "That's not funny Nick!" Judy said as she proceeded to drop Nick, who landed on the floor with a big thump. "I seriously thought you were hurt."

Nick got up and brushed off the dust. "I can't believe you actually fell for that. I guess this Halloween wasn't all bad."

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Oh very funny," Judy mocked as she returned to her search for Sap. She had enough of Nick's antics for one night and didn't even bother looking back at Nick. "You know, you're supposed to wait a while before trying to scare someone again."

Nick looked at Judy. She wasn't the source of the metallic banging. "Err, Carrots, that's wasn't me."

Judy rolled her eyes while she continued her search. " _Sure…_ Of course it wasn't you. Let me guess, it was the _other_ Nick. Nick, why don't you be useful and help…"

 _BANG! BANG!_

Judy finally looked at Nick and saw his paws were up. He was not the source of the noise, but then who was? With his paws still up, Nick gestured with his thumb the direction of the source. Judy slowly walked in the direction and the noise got louder. She eventually reached an old metal cabinet, large enough to fit an elephant. She placed her ears on the surface and heard scuffles with occasional muffles. Judy held her breath and slowly placed her paw on the door handle. She quickly slid the door open and the sight caused her to jump back. It was Sap.


	7. Chapter 7

October 31, 2017

11:55 pm

DEER Facility – Laboratory Z

* * *

Sap immediately recoiled at the sight of Judy. He tried to shimmy away from Judy and tell her to go away, but his arms and legs were tied and his mouth was taped shut. As Judy approached him, Sap thrashed around to escape, but it was useless.

"Sap!" Judy said as she moved closer. "Listen to me! It's us! Judy and Nick! You're friends."

Sap momentarily stopped moving and took a closer look at Judy. She seemed harmless, but what if this was a trick? Sap took a leap of faith and allowed Judy to remove the tape over his mouth. "How…" Sap slowly said with a panicked voice, "do I know it's you?"

Judy looked at Sap and could see fear in his eyes. Whoever did this to Sap broke him, and this was not an easy thing to do. She tried her best to think of something that only the real Judy would know. "My name is Judy Hopps," she began. "You are Officer Sap Ian of Precinct 8 and more importantly, one of my best friends. It was you who defended me when I started working in Zootopia. You saved me from a female pig, who was angry that I gave her a ticket."

Sap remembered that incident as though it was yesterday. He never forgot it as this was the day he made a new friend and entered the crazy world of Officer Judy Hopps. Sap relaxed. This was the real Judy in front of him and he had nothing to fear. Judy quickly untied the ropes restraining Sap and helped him get out of the cabinet. Sap immediately hugged Judy. He was glad to be free and that his ordeal would be over soon.

Judy just patted Sap on the back and calmed him down. "It's okay Sap. You're safe. There's nothing to fear now. The real Nick and I are here."

Sap removed himself and caught his breath. Once his heart rate returned to normal, he began to explain what happened. "You might want to sit down, this might take a while and you may not believe everything I say."

"Try us," Judy said.

Sap took a deep breath and began. "An alarm went off in Laboratory Z so I naturally went to investigate. When I got there, the power was out. I scanned the area but found nothing. I was about to leave until I saw Nick."

"That's impossible," Nick interrupted. "I was at the dance waiting for Judy."

"The fox I saw looked like you, acted like you and dressed like you. It was you Nick, or at least a _version_ of you."

Judy and Nick looked confused. A version of Nick? Seems unlikely, but based on everything they saw, anything was possible and Sap's explanation was the best so far.

Sap continued with his story. "After I confronted Nick, I was knocked out and placed in the cabinet where you found me. Fortunately, this Nick was a loud talker and I could hear him speaking to someone. Get this. He was speaking to Judy."

Judy's eyes were wide open and full of disbelief. "What? How is that possible?"

"There's two Judys," Nick answered. "That's the one I saw at the dance and tried to get into be… Actually, you guys don't need to know the rest of those details."

Judy and Sap gave a Nick an annoyed glance. "Anyways," Sap continued, "Yes, there are two Nicks and two Judys. I'm guessing that this device in the centre of Laboratory is some sort gateway to another universe. They wanted to start a new life and brought suitcases of everything they needed."

"You mean those ones?" Nick said as he pointed a couple of large brown leather suitcases in the corner of the room. He walked closer and brought one over to a nearby table. It was locked, but Nick managed to smash it open. Millions of Zootopian dollars littered the room.

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting that," Nick said. He looked inside the briefcase and saw something of interest. He took it out and showed it to Judy and Sap.

* * *

WANTED

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde

For multiple armed robberies, possession of illegal weapons, falsifying legal documents and other crimes and misdemeanors.

Considered arm and dangerous. DO NOT APPROACH. Contact ZPD if you have information.

* * *

Judy examined the document and confirmed that the stationary it was printed on was the same stationary they used in the ZPD.

"I guess the Judy and Nick in their world were a couple of high-profile bank robbers. Would explain the money and why they want to start a new life," Sap said.

"But what does this have to do with Nick and I?" asked Judy.

"Because we needed someone to take our place," a voice said.

Nick, Judy and Sap turned their heads to the voice and were shocked at who the voice came from. "Thanks for saving us all the trouble, Sap." Judy said, pointing a Taser at the three. "Nick and I here really appreciate it."


	8. Chapter 8

October 31, 2017

11:58 pm

DEER Facility – Laboratory Z

* * *

Nick, Judy and Sap raised their arms up in front of the Judy and Nick. The Judy was still wearing the beautiful red dress from the dance and the Nick was still wearing the suit.

"You know, I look much better in that suit," Nick replied with his paws still raised. "And I guess you couldn't get the dress off."

"Shut up!" snapped Judy with the Taser. "When I kissed you, I almost gagged. I had to use mouthwash at the hotel. I shudder at the thought when you and I were alone together in that hotel room."

Judy and Sap turned their heads to Nick and gave him the stare. "What?" Nick replied. "She was beautiful with all that makeup and how she acted. How was I supposed to know she was evil?"

The other Nick walked towards Judy with the Taser. She playfully caressed his tail and stroked the side of her head on his chest. "You are nothing compared to my lover here," the Judy said as she and Nick kissed passionately.

Judy felt like vomiting at the sight of her kissing Nick like that. "Okay, now it's my turn to gag," she said. "So, let me guess, you two are a thing in your world."

The Nick and Judy looked over and gave Judy a pair of dirty looks, but this did not stop Judy with her insults. "A real Bunnie and Sly. How romantic." Judy sarcastically said.

Judy pointed the Taser back at the three. "I wouldn't be talking," she said. "When the ZPD in our world arrest you and your dumb fox for our crimes, you'll be stuck in prison for life, while we start a new one in yours!"

"You forgot to crackle like an evil witch," Sap joked. "But seriously, this was your ultimate plan? Mess up your life in your world, and then just switch places with another version of you? How cold and evil."

The "evil" Judy playfully looked at her nails as though she did not care. "Thanks Sap, I take that as a compliment. Well, as they say, this world is not big enough for the both of us. Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Sap Ian of this world, I hope you'll enjoy being hunted down by the ZPD." She turned to her lover and ordered, "Nickie, make sure you enter the correct reality. We don't want to send them to one that already has a noisy fox and bunny."

The "evil" Nick walked to the nearby computer and became entering commands. The rectangular frame in the centre of the room started to glow and a blue portal appeared within the frame. Generators hummed and sparks clacked and crackled.

"Any last words?" Judy taunted. The Taser was still pointed at the trio.

"Yah," Nick called out. "Where's my kiss you promise? I mean, this will be the last time I see such a beautiful bunny."

Sap and Judy looked at Nick and gave him a confused look. What the hippopotamus was Nick doing?

The Judy snickered. "Fine, I'll give you a kiss, even though your breathe smells like yesterday's garbage." She passed her weapon to her accomplice and lover, who proceeded to point the weapon at Nick. The Judy walked closer to her prisoner. She moved closer to Nick and they both placed their paws on each other's waist. Their lips moved closer until they finally met. As soon as they parted, the Judy punched him in stomach, causing Nick to stumble backwards into the portal.

"NICK!" cried Judy and Sap. They looked at the portal and hoped that Nick fell through to the other side. Nothing appeared. Nick was gone.

"You'll pay for that!" Sap threatened. "I'll make sur…" But before he could finish, the other Nick kicked him into the portal.

"SAP!" cried Judy. Sap also did not appear on the other side. Judy fell onto her knees and began to cry. She now lost two of her best friends.

"Tsk, tsk," evil Judy mocked. "All alone. No one to save you. I'll be nice and let you walk into the portal yourself."

Judy felt defeated, but she knew that she could not give up. Throughout her career, many animals dismissed her because she was just a bunny. Well, she was not just a bunny. She was a strong bunny and had friends that she could always count on. The same friends were now counting on her. She slowly got up and looked at Judy in the eyes with a face full of determination. "You won't win. I'll find my friends and we'll stop you. In Zootopia, anything is possible, including taking you down."

Evil Judy just rolled her eyes at Judy's pathetic pledge. Judy turned around and stared at the crimson blue aura. She took a deep breath and plunged into the great unknown.

To be continued?


End file.
